I Never Would Have Thought
by scarsyoumade
Summary: Bella's a witch, but not just any witch. She's Harry Potter's twin sister.There's only on problem though: The Cullens don't know that. Because of a certain werewolf they might find out anyway!Co-written with JaymeeCullen and FuzzedbyWrackspurts.
1. A Hard Day

**I Never Would Have Thought**

By: Twilighter202, JaymeeCullen and FuzzedbyWrackspurts

**We don't own anything. Yeah. We Don't.**

**Hi! We're Taylor, Serena and Lily! Left to right kay? This is the replacement of I'm Someone Different. Ok! Read! **

**Harry Potter gone crazy?**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_Tri-wizard Tournament winner also known as the boy-who-lived claims that the trophy was a portkey to You-Know-Who! Potter says it was You-Know-Who who killed Cedric Diggory, the other winner of the Tournament. When asked about this the ministry replied "It's impossible that You-Know-Who has returned! Our Aurors would have detected it. And as for Mr. Diggory, many die during Tri-Wizard Tournaments so it isn't surprising that he died." _

_So has Potter really gone crazy? Professor Dumbledore refuses to answer any questions so we can only guess._

I crumpled the paper and threw it. How could the ministry not believe Harry? He defeated Voldemort, NOT them.

Are you wondering why I know about Harry Potter? Well first thing's first, I'm not Bella Swan. My name is Isabella Lily Potter and I am the daughter of Lily and James Potter, brother to Harry Potter.

I recently turned fifteen, NOT eighteen. I look like I have brown hair and brown eyes but in reality I have red hair and hazel eyes. Glamour charms are always there when you need them anyways…

I moved to Forks for my safety and was left with five connections to the wizarding world. My owl, the Prophet (although I am considering the Quibbler), Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and my wand. Other than that, I have no traces of being a witch.

In America, being 15 is like being 17 in England. So since I'm an American citizen I can freely use magic, even when I'm in London.

I was sent to Forks for my safety because Dumbledore somehow knew Voldemort was back. Wizards think I'm dead well screw them because I'm alive and breathing.

Bella Swan is the complete alter ego of Bella 'Lily' Potter. Bella Swan is shy and doesn't like attention while Lily is never shy and loves attention. The only thing they probably have in common is their name and their love for books and family.

Enough with the introductions though, I need to go down to eat breakfast with my 'dad'.

"Hi Charlie. Read the Prophet lately?" Charlie Weasley is posing as my father here in Forks, with serious glamour charms he looks like your typical American Dad who loves pizza.

"No, what's in it?" he asked.

"It's better if you don't know." I said making myself some cereal.

Suddenly my phone rang. I received a text message from Tonks.

_Hi Lily,_

_Tell your boyfriend I'm giving you a ride to school today._

_We. Need. To. Talk._

_xxxTONKSxxx _

I decided to give Edward a call right after I read the message. He answered right after the first ring.

"Morning Love, sorry I wasn't there this morning. You know how Emmett is with grizzly bears." He apologized.

I chuckled "It's alright. Hey, don't pick me up today. I'm driving to school with Ton-I mean Angela. She wants to talk to me about something."

"Alright…" he said in an unsure tone.

"I'll be fine Edward!" I said "Bye, I love you."

"Bye love. I love you too." I hung up just in time to see Tonks come in.

"Hi Charlie" she said and made her way to me "We need to talk about the prophet."

"What about it?" I asked as we walked to my car.

"People think that Harry's gone mad. They say he's been seeing things but he's not. You-Know-Who is really back." She explained.

"Yeah, I read all about it in the Daily Prophet. I can't believe they don't believe him!" I exclaimed as I started to drive.

"That's the ministry for you." Tonks said changing back to Angela Weber.

"I hate them." I muttered.

The rest of the drive was silent. The Harry thing was still bothering me though. I mean COME ON! Harry knows better than them.

When we _finally_ reached school I saw Edward waiting for me.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." Tonks said and waved goodbye.

She said hi to Edward as she was walking and he merely smiled. He made his way over to my car and opened the door for me.

"Hey." I said getting out.

"Hey…" He replied, taking my face in his hands and kissing me lightly.

I hope he didn't notice how anxious I was while we kissed. I was still worried about Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing anyway. Damn my luck, wait I don't have _any_ luck.

"Um nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." I said a bit too fast.

"Hmm…" he muttered, taking my hand.

~~~Time Passes~~~

I couldn't concentrate during English, Spanish, Biology or even lunch! Harry kept coming back to my mind. I'm so worried, what's going to happen to him now?

"Bella? Bella!" Edward called.

"What? Oh wait, yes?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Anyways, biology's over. I have gym next. Have to go!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out.

Crap. I let my English accent out in the 'go' part. Obviously he _will _notice.

Screw this, everything's messed up!

~~~Time Passes~~~

At dismissal I waited for Edward outside as usual but a not so usual occurrence happened.

A motorcycle was heading directly for me but it didn't hit me. Instead, it parked right in front of me.

"Uncle Remus?"

**Review S'il vous plait **


	2. Some Help Would Be Good

**BELLA'S POV**

"What are you doing here?!?" I exclaimed. Tonks hung her head but I could still see her blushing and her hair had a little pink in it. Aww, she likes him.

"What? I can't just visit my god-daughter?" Uncle Remus laughed.

"No!" I stated and he stopped laughing.

He cleared his throat. "I came here for a reason, Lily." I smiled a little at the nickname.

"And what reason is that?" I asked.

"I'm here to take Tonks and Charlie back. We need them for the Order. I'm sure you know about the Order." Of course I did.

"Well, we should leave tonight." I suggested.

"You're not coming with us." Tonks suddenly said.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Lily. But Dumbledore said─" I cut him off.

"Dumbledore? DUMBLEDORE? He's already taken a lot from me!" I exclaimed. "How could you let him do this?" I whispered, hurt.

"We need to trust Dumbledore Lily." Uncle Remus said firmly.

"I thought I had a bigger place in your heart." I said pathetically and started crying.

"I'm sorry Lily…" Remus said.

"I wish Sirius was my godfather. At least he'd care!" I glared at him.

"Of course I care?" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't look like it!" I said and ran to my truck. I drove as fast as I could and didn't look back.

"I hate Uncle Remus. I hate Tonks. I hate Charlie. I HATE DUMBLEDORE!

I slammed the door of my truck and ran to my room. Edward came in through the window.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?!?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to but I was so angry!

"I only wanted to help…" He trailed off.

"Well you can't! Can you just leave?" I asked my head hurting. He looked worriedly at me but left anyway.

I got my phone and texted the one person I knew could help.

I'm Alone. I Got No One.

Help Me.

B E L L A

Now all I need to do is find a way out of this damned town.

**~time passes~**

I lay down on my bed, my mind thinking of endless & pointless possibilities. I've never felt so…alone before.

Just then my cell phone rang. It was Hermione,

Sorry. Still in France. Eating Bouillabaisse.

Really Sorry.

Great. What was I gonna do now? I needed to get out of here; and fast.

Then suddenly an idea occurred to me.

I wasn't entirely sure if it would work but I guess I could give it a try. Besides, it was the best idea I could come with…so far.

I hopped off the bed (carefully) ran down the stairs, grabbed my keys, rushed to my truck & drove off.

I kept driving until I was on the familiar trail the trail to the Cullen's house. I parked my car beside Rosalie's and took a long, deep breath. In my mind, I enlisted the things I would to once I stepped into that house:

First off, I would apologize to Edward for being such a git. Second, I would go to Emmett and probably have to go into a long and detailed discussion about my er…identity. Lastly, I would have to convince him and maybe Rosalie to help me get to the nearest…fireplace? Hmm…I haven't thought about that part through yet. Oh well, I'll think later.

I took another long breath then exhaled. I could do this.

I opened the side door and stepped out. Only to find my sparkly vampire boyfriend was just outside.

"Bella?" He said, standing up and rushing to me.

"Yes. Hi Edward I'm so sorry." I said, putting my arms around him.

"It's ok, Bella. I understand if you reaaly don't want to tell me." He said, hugging me back.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him.

"Um, if you don't , mind me asking, why are you here?" He said taking my hand and walking me to the house.

"Oh, um…actually, I um… Well, first, I wanted to apologize to you for being such a jerk. And um, I also wanted to talk to Emmett."

"Oh . Emmett's inside, playing with his new x-box. What'd you wanna talk to him about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh. Um, Ch-Charlie's away for the weekend, and um, I wanted to borrow his x-box, to um, you know, kill boredom." I said, smiling widely.

"Hmm…okay then. I'll be out here." He said, letting go of my hand and disappeared.

Okay, Bella. You can do this. Just get your act together.

"Hey, Emmett!" I said, walking into their living room.

"What's up?" He said, taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk to you about something." I said, aware that everyone else was listening.

"Shoot."

"Okay…Can we go somewhere quiet, like your room?" I said, standing up and bracing myself.

"Er…not my room. If rose sees us, her liking you will be history." He said, turning the x-box off and standing up.

"Fine. Let's go for a drive then. A slow drive, okay?" I said.

"Sure thing, Bells."

We walked outside and to his jeep. The engine purred silently as he started to drive.

"So…What'd you wanna talk about?" He said as he drove around.

"Oh well um…" I said, taking a deep breath before starting.

**~time pasess~**

"…And that's probably how we got here. You can't tell _anyone." _I said, after 5 minutes of explaining.

"Hmm…okay. So um, why can't this _Hermione _help you again?"

"She's in France, eating Bouillabbaisse." I said, remembering her message.

"It's _food, _Emmett. FOOD."

"Oh. Hehe." He said, looking completely clueless.

"Hmm, so all we have to do know is convince Rosalie." He continued.

"Really?! You'll REALLY help me?!" I said, ecstatically.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help you."


	3. Too Close

**Chapter 3**

**Hi!!!!! Thanks for the nice reviews :) **

**Bella's POV**

"I'm on a highway to hell! Highway to hell!" Emmett sand as he drove.

It was only 6:00 in the morning. Emmett and Rosalie decided that the 'nearest' fireplace was in New York. I didn't know why I didn't apparate. Well that's what Emmett said anyway. According to him, it was his biggest dream to go to New York and that I would be doing him a big favor if I agreed. I didn't really know what Emmett's definition of 'near' was. I mean come on! Forks isn't _that_ near to New York City.

"I'm on a, I'm on a highway to hell! Highway to hell!" he continued to sing. I didn't bother to stop him though. I knew Rosalie would in…5…4…3

"Highway to hell!"…2…1.

"EMMETT WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!?" Rosalie screeched, making Emmett stop his rendition of Highway to hell.

"Fine, but I get to sing all the way back, then?" he pleaded.

"Ugh, you are impossible Emmett." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"But that's why you love me, right?" Emmett said with a smug smile.

"Sure it is. I love you, you enormous pain in the ass!" Rosalie said accepting defeat.

"I love you too, Rose." He said taking her hand.

The rest of the ride remained silent. All I could hear was the occasional purr of the engine.

3 hours later we arrived. Finally. Usually Bella Swan would be quiet and wouldn't complain but as I said, I'm not really her. _Lily_ would complain saying it took so long and Harry would hit her in the head if he didn't agree. I miss being Lily. Well, only _Uncle Remus _calls me that, as does Sirius sometimes. I'm just Bella to the rest.

"Here we are, Bella. New York City!" Emmett said, suddenly opening my door.

I stepped out, slowly taking in my surroundings. Emmett parked right in front of a shop called Barney's. I saw lavish looking teenagers rush in and out of the store too. Cool. I turned around only to find that we were in a shopping district. The streets were lined with different kinds of stores. How the hell am I gonna find a fireplace here?!? The scenery was beautiful though. There were tress planted neatly on the sidewalks and everything looked so…clean.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Ch'yeah. Amazing isn't it?" Emmett said looking astounded.

"Emmett, are you gay?" I said wondering why we were in the shopping district.

"HELL NO! I drove here for a reason Bella." He said.

"And what reason would that be Emmett?" I said suspiciously.

"_This_ is where we're gonna get you're fireplace!" Emmett said, pointing at the store in front of us.

"Too bad Alice didn't come with us." Rosalie said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you gotta be kidding Emmett. That store does _not_ look like it has a fireplace." I said confused.

"Oh I'm serious, Bella." Emmett said motioning for me and Rose to enter.

"We're never going to find a fireplace in this store!" I exclaimed.

"Of course we are! They have _everything_ here!" Emmett said "Why is that woman wearing some weird looking badge?"

"Rosalie smacked him "We talked about this Emmett. No commenting on people's clothes! It's rude!"

I peered closer at the woman and her badge. The woman had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Her badge ha the letters 'AMOM' on it and had several jewels. That's the American Ministry of Magic badge! And since it had jewels it must mean one thing:

She's Helena Powers, American Minister of Magic. But what could she be doing here? Who cares! She could help!

I suddenly ran to the woman. She probably had floo powder and if she does she must have a fireplace!

"Excuse me Miss," Helena looked at me with raised eyebrows "My name is Isabella Lily Potter." She suddenly had a look of understanding and smiled.

"Miss Potter, it is an honor to meet you in person! How may I help you?"

"I need floo powder and a fireplace with floo connection." I said in one breath.

"Well I'm sure that could be arranged. I'll have some people set up a floo connection in your house, complete with floo powder." She smiled.

"Thank-you!" I exclaimed.

"No problem, anything else Miss Potter?" I shook my head "Then this is where I say goodbye." She waved and apparated away.

"Whoa." Emmett said from behind me.

"I never knew you were thought of so highly, even here in America." Rosalie said.

"Yes, being the girl-who-lived has its perks." I looked at my watch. It was already 12:00 pm! "We have to go! Driving will take too long. We must apparate." I said.

"We're going to do magic?" Emmett said excitedly.

"No _I'm_ doing magic." I said and grabbed their arms. I apparated us and when I landed I fell on the floor. I was so tired but Emmett was jumping up and down.

"That was so cool!" he exclaimed.

"For you." I said holding my head. I will NEVER do that again.

"Miss Potter?" I looked up. There stood the people from the ministry.

"Oh hi."

"The floo connection has been set up but it was set only to make one trip and it will get cut after. I must go. Goodbye Miss Potter and Miss Potter's vampire friends." He bowed (which was creepy) and left.

"He knew what we are?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're not in London! They would have thrown you in Azkaban!" I exclaimed.

"What's 'Azkaban'?" Emmett asked.

"It's a prison for bad wizards and creatures in London. Mostly wizards go there but you _could_ go there too." I explained.

"But we're not bad." Rosalie said.

"They wouldn't wait for an excuse." I sighed. I have to go now.

I looked at the bag in my hands then to Emmett and Rosalie.

"I have to go guys. I'll send a package soon." I promised. I summoned my things and shrunk them and put them in my pocket.

I wanted to say goodbye to the others, especially Edward but I'm sure they wouldn't let me go.

"We'll hear from you soon?" Rosalie asked and I nodded. I'll probably send them an owl with a package full of sweets vampires could eat. Yeah, I'll do that.

I turned around, grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked to the fireplace.

"Now make sure to keep this a secret!" I reminded and they nodded.

"Thank-you once more." I said.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett waved and Rosalie just nodded her head.

I waved slightly and finally yelled:

"THE LEAKY CAULDRON!"

I could feel the magic and I smiled. I miss this so much!

I landed in the small wizard café but no one paid no mind to me. This was a usual occurrence. I put up my hood and walked to the entrance of Diagon Ally.

I tapped my wand to the specific bricks and they (the bricks) moved aside to let me enter.

I walked around smiling a bit. I miss this feeling. The shops, the wizards and witches, the magic! They were all my home.

I suddenly bumped into someone but my hood still covered my head.

"Oh I'm sorry!" a familiar voice said as he held out a hand to me. My eyes went wide…Uncle Remus.

I was still sort of mad at him so I got up myself. I didn't bother replying and pushed past him.

That was close. Too close.

**Remus' POV**

That was weird. She didn't take my hand nor did she reply.

Was she a death eater? Why would she wear a hood anyway?

I turned to follow her and I realized she entered a candy shop.

Maybe she wasn't one after all.

I should go back to the Order and report this.

**Bella's POV**

After I bought the needed candy I went out of the shop. I stepped on a crumpled paper so I picked it up.

_I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the secret keeper of Twelve Grimmauld Place present to you the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix: Twelve Grimmauld Place._

I need to go there _now_.


	4. It's Nothing

We're here. Yes. Sorry for the wait. Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**Edward's POV**

It's 9 o' clock PM. Where is Bella? Emmett and Rosalie have gone missing too. I've looked in all the possible places. The hospital, (Bella might have had another accident again,) the mirror shop at the mall, (You know how much time Rosalie spends admiring herself,) and even the arcade for Emmett. But they were nowhere to be seen. Bella's old enough to take care of herself, I know that, but she knows how protective I am of her.

She's so fragile.

I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

"Edward! Edward!" Alice shouted as she ran downstairs. She looked completely frightened and worried.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen?!?!?" I asked.

**Bella's POV**

"I missed you so much dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. I leaned into her embrace, I missed this so much.

I hugged many others of my family and stopped when it came to Uncle Remus. I frowned instantly.

"Lily…" he started. I just shook my head and walked back to Sirius. The Order looked at me but I turned away.

"I'm sleepy, any more room left for me here?" I asked.

"Well there's still the drawing room. We could just conjure a bed for you there." Sirius suggested.

"That's nice; I'll conjure the bed myself. I'm already of age." I smiled proudly.

"But you're just 15." Mrs. Weasley said confused.

"In America, that's old enough for them. See you guys later."

As I walked about the dark hallways of Grimmauld Place, I thought about how much I've hurt Edward. I sighed, trying to push him out ofmy mind for a while.

"Bella!" Hermione screamed as I opened the door to the drawing room.

She pulled me into an embrace. I hugged her back, smiling at Harry and Ron, who were behind her.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I was busy and, well…" Hermione trailed off.

"S'okay, Hermione." I said, pulling back and smiling even wider at her.

"So…how's my twin?" I said, letting go of Hermione and hugging Harry.

"Never been better." He said, hugging me back.

"Ahem." I heard someone say. I let go of Harry and turned around. It was Ron.

"Ronnie!!!" I squealed, pulling him into an embrace.

"Ugh, I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Bellie." He said.

"I will if you stop calling me that." I said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Mm-hmm." he said, smiling back.

"So…" I said, plopping down I just configured.

"Anybody wanna tell me what's happened so far?" I continued.

"Er…there's not that much to tell-

"But there are certain things that you might want to know…" Ginny said, cutting Harry off and coming into the room.

"GINNY! YOU'VE GROWN!"I said, standing up and rushing to her.

"Um, duh?" She said, hugging me.

I laughed freely. Glad that I was able to really be myself now.

"Okay, okay. I really am kind of sleepy now. I'll see you guys in the morning, `kay? I really missed you guys, and you must have so much to tell me, but I need my sleep. Good night." I said, waving all of them out of the room and closed the door.

I stretched, suppressing a yawn. How long have I been up anyway? It's been such a long day. I didn't bother to even change into pajamas. I just took my shoes off and plopped down the bed.

I was about to use my wand to close the lights, but suddenly the door opened.

"Lily?" Said Uncle Remus.

Great! Just what I needed.

"Do not call me that. What do you want, anyway?" I said, sitting up and rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to talk…" He said, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, too bad. I don't wanna."

"Look, Lil- I mean Bella, I just─"

"No, Remus, I don't want to talk."

"Lil- Bella. Please be rational. I─"

"No, Uncle Remus. I said I didn't wanna talk."

"But Bella…"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANNA TALK!!!" I screamed, pissed about the fact that he wouldn't leave.

"Lil- Bella I…I…"

"Please, Uncle Remus. Just…….I'm sleepy, okay? J-just go." I said, my eyes starting to water up.

"Okay." He said, stroking my cheek for a second, then he closed the lights and left.

The minute he closed the door, I automatically started crying.

I cried because of how cruel I was being to Edward, I cried because Uncle Remus was being so…..aggravating, I cried because of all the wrong things in the world.

Just then, someone knocked on my door.

It was Hermione.

"Bella." She said, smiling at me. I'm glad I got to see Hermione again, she's one of my best friends. "How are you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm fine." I lied.

"Oh, come _on _Bella. I know you better than that. You're lying."

"How do you seem to always know?" I chuckled.

"What's wrong, Bella? What's bothering you?" She seemed concerned.

Uncle Remus, I thought.

"What? Why?"

Oh, crap. Did I say that out loud?

"Oh, it's nothing `Mione. Just a little fight, that's all. I'll be over it by morning. Now, stop worrying about me, and you get some rest. It's getting pretty late." I turned off the lamp and opened the door for Hermione.

"Oh, alright. But if you need me, I'll be right next door." She pointed at her room, conveniently right next to mine.

"Okay, okay, Hermione. Don't worry. Goodnight." I smiled.

"'Night, Bella." She smiled back.

**Remus' POV**

"Oh, it's nothing `Mione. Just a little fight, that's all. I'll be over it by morning. Now, stop worrying about me, and you get some rest. It's getting pretty late." I heard Lily say.

Hermione left the room and I could finally breathe properly again.

Ok I admit it, I _was_ spying on Lily.

"What did you do to her?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Where did you come from?!?!?" I exclaimed.

"Answer the question Moony." He just said.

"It's nothing Sirius." And I left before he could say anything else.

* * *

Review please?


	5. No I Don't

**Chapter 5**

**EDWARD'S POV**

She's gone.

I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts set on looking for Bella.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Edward!" I heard Alice shout.

"What?!" I said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Bella's in London."

I sat up and hopped off the bed.

"What?! Why would _she _be in _London_?" I said, getting confused.

"I don't know. I-

"I'm leaving." I said, cutting her off.

"What? Edward you can't." she said, putting her hand on my arm.

"I have to go, Alice. She might be in trouble. Tell Esme and Carlisle that I'm looking for car parts in…Venice." I said, grabbing my passport and my wallet.

"Okay, first of all, that's _my _wallet." She said, grabbing the wallet from my hands.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice." I said, looking for my real wallet.

"Oh, _sure _you didn't. I mean, who _wouldn't notice _a wallet with the name "ALICE" emblazoned in dark blue in front." She said, pocketing the wallet.

"Sorry."

"Okay, second, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't buy it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, remember family game night? Yeah, you screamed "I HATE ITALY" so loud that the whole house shook." Alice said, raising one eyebrow.

"Shut up. Lie better, then."

"Oh and lastly, THERE IS NO WAY IN _HELL_ THAT I'M GONNA LET YOU GO ALONE. You don't know what you're doing! Plus, you'll need my help." She said, giving me a smug smile.

"Fine. You can go." I said, hesitating a bit.

"Yay!!!" she exclaimed, squeezing me.

"Okay, okay. Um, is your passport here? And we're gonna have to use your car." I said, finally facing her.

"I already have it." She said, pulling her passport out of her pocket.

Figures.

"Oh, and _I'm _driving." I said, walking out the door and running to the Porsche.

She was at my side in seconds. Oh Alice.

"Oh, can we stop by Bella's place first?" she said, getting in the passenger's seat.

"Er…fine." I said, starting the engine.

Alice silently rummaged through Bella's stuff, her hands silently shuffling through the clothes. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice! It's not like anyone's home. Her house is _empty_."

"You really have no manners, Edward." She said, continuing to silently shuffle through Bella's stuff.

"Found it!" she suddenly screamed.

I snorted. "So much for _manners_."

"Whatever. Look at this."

I was suddenly face to face with an old photograph.

This moment would've been _really _cliché if the picture wasn't MOVING.

I stared at it. It was an old looking black and white picture _that was moving_. I saw Bella and a boy laughing. Bella looked younger than she did now. Hm, I guess this "picture" was taken years ago.

"Why is it _moving_? Oooh, is that Bella's ex boyfriend?" Alice said, interrupting my thoughts.

"_No._ Bella said she never had a boyfriend before me…" I said, looking at the "picture" again.

Damn, _he was twirling her around like some maniac!_

"Wee, Eddie's _jealous_!!!" She said, snatching the picture from my hands.

"I am not. Why were you looking for this anyway?"

"Oh. In my vision, I saw Bella looking at this before she left."

"Fine. Let's go." I said, jumping out the window.

I ran to the car and honked the horn. What was taking Alice so long?!

"Alice!!!" I shrieked.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" she said, jumping out of the window and entering the car.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I had to fix Bella's stuff. We made a mess."

_We_?

"Oh Alice." I said as we drove off.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up at exactly 6:00 in the morning. I dressed up and ran downstairs to the kitchen. No one else was awake.

I started making myself waffles, (life at the Dursleys taught me to make _perfect_ waffles) topping it with whipped cream and strawberries.

I placed it on a plate and left it on the table to find maple syrup. Ok, I understand that waffle was a bit too over the top but if Dudley could have it I could too!

I couldn't find the syrup so I just went back to find Sirius eating _my waffles_.

"You make _good_ waffles Bella." He said.

I screamed and pounced on him. I started pounding on his chest.

"IT WAS MY WAFFLES!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" he kept repeating.

Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came running downstairs.

"HELP ME!!!" Sirius screamed.

"This is too funny." Harry laughed.

Harry pulled me off of Sirius and I was still glaring at him.

"Now what did he do?" Harry asked.

"He ate my waffles." I said sadly.

"Dudley-perfect waffles?" he asked and I nodded. "You've go to admit, you make good waffles."

I hit him on the arm.

"What?" he asked.

"I hate you." I glared at him.

"That's great! Now let's make more waffles." He said pulling me towards the kitchen again.

Stupid, waffle-loving family…

**~*~Time Passes~*~**

I had to make _a lot_ waffles. Never again will I make Dudley-Perfect waffles.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"_When I'm kissing you my senses come alive...Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find."_

I quickly turned off my phone afraid of someone hearing the rest of the lyrics.

'What was _that_?" Uncle Remus asked, obviously angry.

"_That_ was my phone." I said.

"Well who was calling you?"

"A friend."

Uncle Remus doesn't know that I'm dating someone. Or dating a _vampire_.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you even care?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I love you."

"Yeah, you love me enough to leave me!" I said.

"You know why I did that!"

"No I don't."


	6. I Cried

**Chapter 6**

**BELLA'S POV**

I'm hungry. Really hungry. But I'm not hungry for just anything. I'm hungry for Poptarts.

I doubt they have Poptarts in Grimmauld Place so I'd have to go out.

Am I allowed to go out? I don't think so.

Like I care.

I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt I made when I was in third year. It had the words Gryffindor in red and a gold lion in the middle.

I changed my hair to a blond color and my eyes into a sparkling blue.

I grabbed my wand, invisibility cloak and cell-phone. Hermione would know to call me when she realizes I'm gone.

I put on my cloak and quietly walked downstairs.

I walked out and apparated myself to a dark alley which led to London. I put up the hood of my cloak and started walking.

I found a grocery store in a street with a lot of shops. A lot of muggles were here. I went to a lane where I knew the Poptarts were. I got 4 boxes (I LOVE Poptarts) and lined up to pay.

When it was my turn the cashier looked at me weirdly but checked out my items anyway. When she was about to give me my items there was a loud bang.

All the muggles ran around screaming, some hid and other ran out of the store. The cashier lady dropped my Poptarts and ran.

I crawled near the window and looked at he scene.

Death Eaters, I should have known.

They were torturing muggles and even killed some.

I recognized one of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange.

I put the invisibility cloak over myself and disarmed her. She looked in my direction, her eyes filled with anger. I quickly snapped the wand in my hand. She grabbed a wand from a Death Eater and exclaimed "Homenum Revelio!"

The invisibility cloak slipped off of me and fell to the floor.

"And who is this?" she asked smirking.

"Julianna Van Der Woodsen." I quickly lied. I don't think Bellatrix watches Gossip Girl. If she did that would be weird.

"A Van Der Woodsen? Are you like Serena's sister?!?" she exclaimed. Oh my God, I am OFFICIALLY CREEPED OUT!

"Er…sure?"

"I LOVE YOUR SISTER!!! Sadly, you're obviously a mudblood so I'd have to kill you." She smirked.

"Like I'd let you!" I exclaimed and got ready to fire a spell when my phone rang.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find.  
_

Crap.

I quickly answered the phone since it was Edward. I didn't want to hang up on him again.

"Look, Edward I'm really busy so I can't talk to you now." I said quickly.

"Bella…wait…BELLA!"

"Impedimenta!" Bellatrix exclaimed and I was thrown backwards, dropping my phone.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Impendimenta? What the heck was that?

I suddenly heard a blood-curling scream from the other end.

"Bloody hell!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"Who says bloody hell, Alice?" I snorted.

"Sorry. I was just trying it out." Alice replied, giggling.

I pressed the phone to my ear.

Great, the line was dead.

"Oh look! There's a sale on Burberry! Edward let's go!" Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the store and to another street.

As Alice was pulling me to this so called "sale", I suddenly saw a girl with messy black hair and she was pointing a stick towards a blonde girl.

"Alice wait. You gotta see this." I said, stopping her.

"What?" she said, turning around.

I pointed to the people with sticks.

"Oh my God." Alice said, letting go of my arm.

We both walked towards them and watched.

"Die you stupid mudblood!" The crazy looking lady screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" the girl with blonde hair shrieked.

I suddenly saw a cell phone lying on the ground. I stared at the silver charm that had the name "Bella" on it.

"Hey…" Alice said, pointing at the charm.

"I know." I said still staring at it.

Suddenly, I saw that the blonde girl was looking at me.

"Edward?" She said. I looked deeply into her shiny blue eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She suddenly seemed shocked, then she picked up her cell phone and ran away.

That was strange for a minute there I thought that girl was-

"Bella. That girl was Bella." Alice whispered, shock clear in her voice.

**BELLA'S POV**

I quickly apparated to the front door of Grimmauld Place and went in. That was close, too close.

I walked to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

I had a scratch on my cheek and I think I broke my arm.

All this for Poptarts.

I sighed. I should have been more careful.

I worked on changing back to my appearance. Just as I was about to fix the scratch on my cheek Hermione walked in.

I didn't lock the door. Stupid.

"Bella?" she asked surprised and I understood why. I had a scratch on my cheek, my hair was a mess and my clothes were very dirty.

"Good Morning Hermione." I smiled slightly.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

I was attacked by Death Eaters and I saw the love of my life. I wasn't planning on saying that though.

"I went out." I said plainly.

"Went out where?"

"To buy Poptarts."

"I need the whole story Bella." She said getting frustrated.

"You don't need the whole story." I said.

"Seriously Bella! What the hell happened to you?!?" Hermione screamed.

"Great…you woke them up." I said as I heard people coming down.

I quickly pushed Hermione out and shut the door (and locked it of course).

I could heal my arm and cheek later. Right now I just hid the scratch on my cheek.

I opened the door and found Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring at me.

"Um, hi?" I said carefully.

"Where did you go?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Out."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and spoke in a cold and dark voice.

"What exactly happened?"

"A Death Eater attack."

"WHAT?!?" they all exclaimed.

"Were you hurt dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, who could get out of a Death Eater attack unharmed?" I said.

"Why did you go out in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I needed to buy something." I said quickly.

"And you decided you could go out alone?" Sirius exclaimed.

"You would have never let me go on my own! I miss seeing daylight, I'm always trapped in this damn house!" I yelled.

I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

And finally, I cried.


	7. Celly Phoney

**Chapter 7**

**We're all having a sleepover! Thanks for the super awesome reviews! You guys are lucky we're having a sleepover ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**BELLA'S POV**

I did my best in healing the scratch but healing wasn't really my thing. I couldn't heal my arm so I just sat there and stared at the mirror. My hazel eyes were red from crying and I could still see my cheek was red from the scratch.

I've become a huge mess.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Go away." I said.

"This matter cannot wait Miss Potter." The voice of Dumbledore said.

"There's too much stuff going on now. Come back in a week!" I yelled.

"Alohomora." Dumbledore said calmly and I rolled my eyes.

"Now, tell me why you came back." He said taking his seat at the edge of the bed.

"Because I wanted to prove something." I said truthfully.

"What did you need to prove? You're Isabella Lily Potter! I doubt you need to prove _anything_." He said smiling at me.

"I needed to prove to Remus that I wasn't a baby."

"Don't you think he already knows that?" he asked.

"I don't think so Professor." I said and turned to look out the window.

I was still clutching my arm as I was crying. I felt so broken, so fragile, so…so human. I felt all the things Edward used to call me. It was like I _really_ was a 'fragile human'.

"Is there a problem with your arm?" he asked examining it.

"I broke it a little while back. During the Death Eater attack."

"Ah yes, Sirius told me about that." He said showing no exact emotion. He fixed my arm but I was still crying.

"Why are you still crying?" he asked wiping my tears.

"It's nothing Professor. Could you just please leave?" I stared at the window once more.

"If you want to tell me _anything_, don't hesitate." He said and left.

I got up and walked to my bed.

God, my life is so messed up right now.

I pointed my wand at my cell phone and whispered "_Reparo" _so that it'd get fixed.

Suddenly, it rang.

"Hello?" I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvety voice say.

"Edward….I-I'm so sorry." I said, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Bella, what's happening? Are you okay? Since when did you dye your hair blonde? And what was with that stunt with the crazy lady with a stick?" Edward said, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. And I-I'm not blonde, Edward. I…I…well, it's a long, _long _story I can't tell you over the phone."

"Where are you?"

"I…I can't tell you." I said with a long sigh.

"And why is that?"

"I…I just can't, okay? I'm so, so sorry, Edward. I love you." I said, hanging up.

I threw my phone to the ground, trusting that I would remember to fix it again later. I buried my head into my pillow and cried.

"Bella sweetie? Are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." I said, rubbing my eyes. I guess I must've fallen asleep during my crying session.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she said, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving her a slight smile.

"Okay. Well, I've whipped up some pasta for everyone downstairs. Would you like to join us dear?"

"Er, okay. I'll be down in a minute. I…I just have to fix my cell phone." I said, standing up and grabbing my cell phone from the floor.

"What happened to your…er, celly phoney, dear?"

I giggled. "It's a _cell phone_, Mrs. Weasley. I um, I accidentally dropped it a while ago." I said, messing my hair up.

"Okay then, Bella. I'll be downstairs." She said, standing up and closing the door behind her.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was immensely confused. What was going on with Bella? Why was her hair Blonde, who was that woman, and why was she holding as stick?

I thought of the possibilities. Did Bella have some Blonde twin? Did she have this alternate life, that I didn't know about? Was it, dare I say it, _magic?_

No. What was I thinking? Magic? We all know magic doesn't exist.

Haha, magic, it would _never_ exist.

**BELLA'S POV**

I decided I would go downstairs after all. I _was_ hungry anyway.

As I descended the stairs something caught my eye.

Why were there curtains on the wall? It was covering something but I'm sure it wasn't a window.

I opened the curtains to reveal a screaming Mrs. Black.

"FILTH RUINING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! GET AWAY MUD-BLOODS! GET OUT FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, GET OUT BLOOD-TRAITORS!" this painting has some serious problems.

Sirius and Remus came out the kitchen and together they worked on pulling back the curtains.

"_Never_ pull the curtains." Sirius said laughing.

"Sorry." I said.

Remus just stared at me with a worried expression.

Truth to be told, I wasn't that mad at him anymore. I knew he was just trying to protect me and I was kinda grateful for it.

I suddenly ran to him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too Lily."

And I knew, no matter what everything would be okay.

I love my family.

**Watching gossip girl & glee is fun :) **

**Do you guys like glee?**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Little-Loony-Lily, Silly-Serena & Terrific-Taylor **


	8. Victoria

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

I was tired. After everything that happened today, I needed some serious rest.

I decided to take a warm bath before going to sleep. With droopy eyelids, I dragged myself to the bathroom to fill the bathtub.

While waiting, I decided to look out the window.

I saw night owls, trees swaying in the wind, Victoria , some more trees…

I froze. Victoria?

What was she doing here? How the hell did she find me?

I suddenly screamed and I knew the rest of the house would hear.

Victoria looked in my direction but I knew she couldn't see me because of the fidelus charm.

Hermione suddenly appeared beside me holding a glass of milk.

She rubbed her eyes and said:

"What's going on?" she looked towards the window and saw Victoria.

She screamed and dropped her glass. I screamed, then she screamed, and then we both screamed.

"W-what's a V-vampire d-doing h-here?" Hermione asked her voice shaky. I knew Victoria could hear us because she still looked in our direction.

"Be quiet. She could hear us." I whispered.

She came closer, as if she could see us. She was following the sound of our heartbeat.

"She's coming." I said afraid.

"She can't come here. We're under the fidelus charm."

Suddenly her blood-shot eyes looked straight into our eyes and we screamed once more.

Sirius, Remus and Harry came rushing into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Uncle Remus asked, holding me by the shoulders.

I looked back to the window but Victoria was long gone.

I breathed in and out.

"I thought I saw a…a grim." I lied.

Sirius laughed out loud and I knew Harry was holding back his own laughter. But Remus looked at me, frowning.

"I know you're lying." He whispered "Now tell me what's wrong."

I looked at Hermione and she was still shaking with fear. Vampires here in England were different from the vampires in America.

"It was nothing Uncle Remus. Hermione just saw Chuck Bass." And he raised and eye-brow. Oh my God, did he watch gossip girl too?

"Who's Chuck Bass?" Sirius piped.

"A guy." Hermione said trying to contain her laughter.

"Did you have to scream so loud then?" Harry asked.

"It's Chuck Bass Harry. _Chuck Bass_." I said.

_More like Victoria_ I thought.

"Who the hell is he?" Harry said, scratching his head.

"Only the hottest guy in the world!" I exclaimed, trying to sound realistic.

"Mm-hmm. Well, we should all get back to sleep now. Come along Harry." Remus said in his you-better-follow-me-because-it's-for-your-own-good voice. 

Everyone except Hermione left the room. 

"Bella, what are we gonna do now?" She whispered, turning towards me.

"I…I don't know, Hermione. I don't know."

"Who was she?"

I yawned. "Just…well, I guess I have a lot to explain in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay. But…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You can sleep on the couch over there." I said, pointing at the couch I randomly conjured when I was bored.

"Oh, I'm not going to sleep there." Hermione replied. I rolled my eyes and conjured a _proper_ bed for her. 

"I'm sleeping here. Goodnight, Bella!" She said, plopping down on the bed and quickly falling asleep.

I crawled into bed. "Goodnight, Hermione." I said, turning off the lamp.

**TIMEPASSESBY**

I woke up in the morning finding Hermione still sleeping. I laughed quietly and headed over to the bathroom. The bathtub was already filled because of last night but it was quite cold.

I put a warming charm on it and I took a bath.

After taking a bath I put on a shirt and some leggings. I tied my hair into a messy bun.

I went back to the room and went through some of my drawers until I found my ipod. I turned it on and listened to it as I went downstairs.

I decided to just eat a granola bar. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

As I sat on the table eating, a house-elf suddenly entered the room.

"Hello." I said cautiously.

"Half-Blood talking to Kreacher. Mistress would be so mad at Kreacher. Kreacher must leave kitchen before Mistress sees." And with that he was gone.

That was weird but I paid no mind to it.

I suddenly wanted to check my facebook. I wanted to see what those muggles in Forks were up to.

"Accio Mac!" my white laptop came flying towards me and I grabbed it. Hmm, is there wifi here?

I turned it on and it showed there were 4 bars.

Thank. You. Muggles.

I quickly logged in to my facebook and looked at the homepage.

_Mike Newton: Where could Bella be? She's been gone for a week!_

_4 comments._

I clicked on the comments button and I saw Jessica and Mike having a conversation.

_Jessica Stanley: It's weird isn't it? But you know you could always hang with me…_

_Mike Newton: You know I'm all for Bella Jess!_

_Jessica Stanley: Whatever._

_Mike Newton: Wth…_

Okay, that's kind of creepy. I scrolled down and saw not much has changed in Forks. Only a few wondered. I went to my wall and saw Tonks (Angela) posted something.

_Angela Weber: Hey Bella! Haven't seen you in a while! Let's hang-out sometime._

I knew I haven't seen Tonks in a while and I felt bad.

It was too quiet in here so I decided to play music. I turned off my ipod and searched "Kissin' U" by Miranda Cosgrove.

_Sparks fly._

_It's like electricity._

_I might die._

_When I forget how to breathe._

"Bella! Is that a lap-tooz?" Mr. Weasley suddenly asked and I laughed aloud.

"It's a _lap-top_ Mr. Weasley."

"Please explain." He said excitedly.

I've got a long day ahead of me.


	9. Vampires

**Chapter 9**

**BELLA'S POV**

I decided to owl Tonks. I really miss her. Plus, she's the only one who _really_ knows what happened in Forks.

_Dear Tonks, _I began writing.

_I'm sorry for not being around much. A lot of things have come up lately. _

_Remember that vampire who attacked me when I was 14? Well it seems like his mate is after me. Don't worry though; I can take care of myself. _

_Do you think I'll be able to see Edward again? I really miss him. _

_When did life become so complicated again Tonks?_

_Please help me. You're the only one who understands. Not even Hermione knows. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I tied it to Hedwig's foot and she flew off. What else could I possibly do today? I can't exactly go outside.

"Morning Lily." Uncle Remus said coming into the room.

"Morning Uncle Remus." I replied.

"About the other night…" I sighed. Ever since that night Uncle Remus has been trying to get me to tell him what's wrong.

I want to tell him so badly but he'd be furious, so it's better that I don't tell him.

"It's nothing Uncle Remus. Seriously, Hermione and I were just watching Gossip Girl and Hermione saw Chuck Bass." I said.

"Alright…" I knew it wouldn't be the end of this conversation though.

Just then Hermione came running down the stairs.

"Bella! Glee is showing tonight," Hermione exclaimed "We don't have a television though." And I frowned.

Glee was one of my favorite muggle shows. Though muggles didn't have muggles, they were very creative.

"That's too bad. What do you suppose we should do?" I asked.

"Well you could conjure a television." Hermione suggested.

Oh right, I'm allowed to use magic.

"Ok! Let's watch it tonight then." I said and Hermione nodded excitedly.

Uncle Remus cleared his throat "What exactly _is_ Glee? Happiness?" Hermione and I gaped at him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's only one of the most famous muggle shows _ever_!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not muggle Bella."

"Oh right."

**-TIME PASSES BY-**

It was afternoon now and I was reading my potions book.

We played Quidditch at the backyard this morning. Sirius, Harry and Ron vs. Me, Remus and Fred. I played seeker, Remus played chaser and Fred played beater and Harry played seeker, Sirius played beater and Ron played Chaser. We all decided that the chasers should also take the position of Keepers.

Although our team was good we lost to Harry's team. It was fun though.

My phone vibrated signaling I had a text.

_Bella? Where are you?_

Alice sent that message. It hurt me so much that I was abandoning them but I couldn't tell them I was a witch! They'd think I was a freak!

_I can't tell you._

I sent the message and turned off my phone.

I can't be sad now. I will _never_ cry in front of Harry, Sirius, Remus or…anyone. Sure, I'd cry in front of Hermione and Ginny but they're _girls_. There's a HUGE difference.

As I was reading, Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap, Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History and Ginny was reading Witch Weekly.

Harry looked up from his game and snorted. He muttered 'girls' causing me to throw a pillow at him. He glared at me and I just smirked.

"All you girls read too much!" Ron said.

"All you guys read too little." I said.

Suddenly Dumbledore burst into the house causing us to look at him.

"Where's the Order?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius and Remus are upstairs, the rest aren't exactly _here_."

"I think I forgot to call a meeting." He said rubbing his chin.

"Don't worry Sir, I'll tell Uncle Remus to call the Order." I said.

"I see you're in good terms with him now." He said and I nodded.

I climbed up the stairs over to where Uncle Remus' room was. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

Uncle Remus was reading a book. He looked up from it when I came in.

"Anything wrong Bella?" he asked concerned.

"No, Dumbledore just wanted you to tell the Order to come for a meeting." I said.

"What's the meeting about?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno." I said. I went back downstairs to ask Dumbledore what this meeting was about.

"It has come to my attention that there are 9 vampires around London." He said and I gasped.

_Nine? _That must mean the Cullens, Laurent and Victoria!

"Are we safe Sir?" I asked so he thought I gasped because I was afraid.

"Of course Bella. But if ever you come face to face with a vampire, remember this: most spells cannot hurt a vampire. You will have to use more powerful ones." He said and left for the kitchen.

Sometimes Dumbledore's random like that. Many Order members flooed in and went to the kitchen as well.

"What's the meeting about?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore says there are vampires around." I said calmly. Hermione gasped, Harry and Ron had worried expressions and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"V-vampires?" Ron said shakily.

"Don't worry Ron; as long as we stay in Grimmauld Place I'm sure they wouldn't be able to find us." I said.

They still looked worried but went back to what they were doing. I joined Harry and Ron because I was already finished with my book.

Mrs. Weasley and Uncle Remus came out both looking very worried.

If only I could tell them that majority of the vampires were good. If only I could get them to stop worrying so much.

But they would ask questions. Questions I couldn't answer without revealing too much.

Suddenly, things just got worse.

I hate life sometimes.


	10. Night Time Adventures

**Chapter 10**

**BELLA'S POV**

All thoughts of vampires left me as I was packing. Tomorrow was September 1st, the day I get back to Hogwarts.

I carefully arranged my books, parchments, quills and ink bottles in my book bag, everything needed to be fixed for tomorrow. I threw nearly all of my wizard and muggle clothes inside my trunk. I placed a few things on top of my clothes, things like pictures and muggle things. I also packed some owl treats for Hedwig knowing Harry would forget.

When I was finally finished I collapsed on my bed. Then there was a tap on the window. I ignored it. Then there was another tap. I ignored it again. On the third tap I got annoyed and opened the window.

There stood Rosalie and Emmett. How the hell did they see the window?

"_Emmett_! Would you stop throwing rocks? Why are we here anyway?" the familiar voice of Rosalie said.

"Can't you smell Bella here?" Emmett replied.

"Of course I can! But remember, she _is_ a witch. How are we supposed to find her?"

"I dunno." Emmett returned to throwing his rocks.

I quickly closed the window to prevent the rock from entering the room. I walked out and quietly crept downstairs. I left the safety of Grimmauld Place and hid in a nearby bush.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked looking in my direction.

I quietly went out of the bush.

"Guys, it's me…Bella." I said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Emmett asked loudly.

"_Shhh_! You'll wake them up!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." Emmett said.

"Now what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dumbledore found us." Rosalie said.

"_What_?" I said.

"He found us and realized we were good. He asked us to help protect Hogwarts and Carlisle agreed."

Oh shit. Oh sit, shit, SHIT!

"Bloody Hell." I said.

"What's 'Bloody Hell'?" Emmett asked.

"A British swear, anyways! Does this mean I'll be seeing you guys at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes." Rosalie said.

"This is going to get complicated." I said.

"It's not like they could recognize you, we didn't recognize you." Emmett said.

"But they can _smell_ me Emmett." I said.

I know I should be happy I'd see my family again but I wasn't so excited about explaining.

Suddenly there was a _crack_ a few streets down.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked worried.

"Someone just apparated, we have to go!" I exclaimed.

"Well me and Emmett can hide in the forest, but what about you?" Rosalie was right. I looked around and saw my answer.

"Bring me on that roof!" I said pointing to the roof of Grimmauld Place 11.

"What are you going to do there? Look like you're texting?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly." I said.

Emmett laughed out loud and with vampire speed, brought me to the roof.

"Bye guys! Stay safe!" I said and jumped to Grimmauld Place 12. I stayed on the ledge of my window which was facing the front yard. I took out my phone and texted Rosalie.

_I'm serious, stay safe._

I couldn't go inside because it would take too long and Dumbledore would see me so I just sat there.

When Dumbledore came up was when Rosalie chose to reply. Dumbledore looked up and I pretended to not see him.

_We're vampires Bella. VAMPIRES!_

I rolled my eyes and decided not to text back since Dumbledore was still looking at me.

"What are you doing there Miss Potter?" he asked.

"Trying to get some bars for my cell phone. You can't get any from inside that's why I came up here.

"You do realize you are three stories above the ground?"

"Yes, but it's not like I would fall." I said.

"You can never be too sure Miss Potter so for your safety please go back inside." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Maybe later." I said. I actually like it here, it's windy.

"I'll have Mr. Black get you." He said and continued on inside.

I quickly texted Rosalie.

_I'm coming._

I jumped from the ledge and landed feet first on the ground.

I ran towards the forest. Not knowing which way to go I pulled out my wand.

"_Point Me Rosalie and Emmett_" I followed where my wand was pointing me to and was led to a cave. I ran inside, putting my wand back in my front pocket.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" I called as I went inside.

"Bella! Why are you here?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I needed to know more about this Hogwarts thing." I said and sat on the floor. They followed my example and told me the whole story.

It was worse than I thought. They would be patrolling the halls day and night, Carlisle would help in the hospital wing _and_ they would be allowed to watch classes.

"This is going to be hell." I exclaimed.

"Aren't you excited to see Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I can't exactly tell him I'm a witch!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Rosalie whispered.

"I have to go." I said looking back.

"We'll go with you." Emmett said.

"No, it's okay. I can take care of myself." I said and left. I performed the _Lumos_ spell and I walked back to Grimmauld Place.

While I was walking I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around and sure enough, there was movement near the trees.

I stopped walking and held out my wand, ready to fight.

Suddenly, a flash of white surrounded me.

"_Protego_." I whispered.

A mass of red suddenly attacked me but was thrown back because of my shield charm.

"What do we have here? A special human?" Victoria smirked. She reminds me of Bellatrix…

When my shield charm disappeared she sensed it and pounced on me.

"_Impedimenta_!" I yelled and she was thrown back.

"_Sectumsempra_!" I exclaimed reciting a spell I found in an old potions book. I found the book lying around the ground during my potions class. I've never really used that spell but I figured to use it now. It _did_ say 'for enemies'.

Victoria looked as if she was wounded by a sword. She glared at me and ran away.

I sighed and walked again. Since when was it so cold? I placed a warming charm on myself and I instantly felt better.

I heard loud voices talking and saw shadows through the windows.

"Why do she keep disappearing like this? Last time she came home with a broken arm! Why didn't you get her yourself Albus?" I heard Sirius exclaim.

He should stop worrying; I didn't break my arm this time! I only sprained my ankle…

I quietly summoned my firebolt and flew to my window. I stumbled into my room. I quickly buried myself under my sheets and pretended to sleep.

"Sirius, are you sure she left?" Dumbledore asked. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and my door was opened.

"See, she's on her bed Sirius. You didn't need to shout!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"She wasn't there when I checked…" Sirius trailed off.

_When you first left me,_

_I was wanting more._

Oh crap. Who's calling this time? I toss and turned, secretly turning off my phone and woke up.

"Since when did you guys listen to Lily Allen?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Bella. We will go now." Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius and they all left.

That was close.

**The Next Morning**

It was a hassle around Grimmauld Place. I'm glad I packed last night. As I walked through the halls the twins joined me.

"Why hello─" started one twin.

"Bella!" said the other.

"How are you this fine morning?" they asked together. I can _never_ tell which one is Fred or which one is George.

"I'm quite fine. I finished packing last night." I said.

"We did too."

Mr. Weasley got our belongings and put it inside the Ministry Car waiting for us outside.

I leaned against the wall waiting for the others. Today was going to be hell. People would start whispering around me (not that I mind but it gets _really_ annoying when Lavender Brown starts asking you questions) and I would see the rest of my family there.

"What happened to you Bella?" one of the twins asked. One of them was sitting on the floor and the other was sitting on a bench.

"What do you mean?"

"You changed. You aren't that fun girl who loves to do pranks with us! You didn't do a _single_ prank with us this summer." the one on the bench said.

"I guess the trip to America just changed me." I said.

"Well I miss the old Bella." the one sitting on the floor said and the one on the bench agreed.

I just shrugged and looked at the small forest where Emmett, Rosalie and I were not too long ago.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked with an excited expression on his face. It was obvious he wanted to ride a car. I turned around and saw that everyone was already here.

Everyone was ready so we all got in the car. It was _way_ bigger inside than it was on the outside.

I sat near the window seat and as the car started I watched as we passed all the trees. Somebody squeezed my hand, it was Harry.

"All right Bella?" he asked worriedly. I saw Uncle Remus giving me a worried look as well.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I said and went back to my staring. From the corner of my eye I could see Harry and Uncle Remus exchanging worried looks beofre went back to their business.

When we arrived at the train station i realized Uncle Sirius followed us. It is so like him to risk his life just to see us board the train.


	11. The Cullens

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

When we boarded the train Hermione and Ron had to go to a Prefect's Meeting so that left me with Harry and Ginny. Every compartment we passed was full and as we were looking we ran into Neville.

"Hi Harry," he panted "Hi Ginny. Hi Bella. Wait, Bella?"

I laughed "Hi Neville."

Neville was the only one who noticed I came back. Everyone else on the train was too busy buying treats or talking with their friends.

"You're back?" he asked.

"I'm back!" I said happily. Truly, I was just faking. I wasn't really happy about anything.

"─-can't find a compartment! Everywhere is full!" I heard Neville finish his words.

"What are you talking about? There's room in the one behind you! It's just Loony Lovegood in there." Ginny said.

"I don't want to disturb anyone…" Neville said quietly.

"Don't be silly!" Ginny laughed "She's alright."

She led us towards the compartment and Harry, Neville and I followed.

"Hi Luna," Ginny started "Is it alright if we take these seats?"

Luna looked up. She had pale skin, dirty blond hair, pale eyebrows and silvery gray eyes. She looked kind of weird with her wand tucked behind her ear or that she had a necklace which had butter beer caps or that she was reading her magazine upside down.

Luna nodded.

"Can you put my trunk in the luggage rack for me?" I asked Harry and he nodded. I sat beside Luna, Harry sat opposite of her, Neville sat beside Harry and Ginny sat beside Neville.

Luna stared at Harry. I knew Harry was feeling quite uncomfortable but it was quite funny.

"You're Harry Potter." Luna said.

"I know I am." Harry replied.

Luna turned to Neville "But I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody." Neville said hurriedly.

"He's Neville Longbottom." Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

Finally she turned to me.

"Hello." I said.

"You're Bella Potter. I haven't seen you since my third year. People said you died but Daddy said that you were just on a Nargle expedition." She said. I really laughed this time.

"I'm not dead but I didn't go on a Nargle Expedition either." I said.

"Then where _did_ you go?" Luna asked. Ginny and Harry stared at me, telling me their eyes to lie. Neville leaned in closer, wanting to know too.

"I went to America. I was researching about The Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Did you know that there are more in America than here in Britain?" I said and Luna looked surprised. Ha, I beat her at her own game.

"Daddy never told me that. I should go to America next summer…" she trailed off.

"What house are you in?" I asked. I like Luna, she's…different.

"Ravenclaw. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_." She said in a sing-song voice.

We talked about Neville's plant, the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_.

I knew about this plant, it would spray weird and gross inky stuff.

"You know Neville, it's alright. You don't need to show us." I said. Neville looked a bit hurt but put back his plant anyway.

Suddenly Cho Chang appeared at the door. Harry told me about her, he has a crush on her. I wonder how Ginny must be feeling…

"Hi Harry." She greeted and she looked around the room. Her eyes finally rested on me.

"Bella Potter?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, hi." I said. I didn't really like Cho…I was her partner in Ancient Runes and she didn't do her job that well.

We all stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

She blushed "I have to go now…" she said and ran off.

"Now she's gonna tell all her little friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella! How could you be so mean to her?" Harry exclaimed.

"I just don't like her." I shrugged.

"Well _I _do." He said. I rolled my eyes and went to the door to buy something from the trolley.

Neville, Harry and Ginny bought pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. I bought a set of sugar quills. It was about 5 Sickles and 2 Knuts. It had 2 of each flavor of sugar quills.

I sat beside Luna again, who didn't get anything.

"You want some?" I asked and she looked up from her magazine. She smiled and picked an apple flavored one. I picked a strawberry flavored one and started licking. How I loved sugar quills.

Hermione and Ron didn't arrive until and hour. Hermione sat beside me and Ron sat beside Harry.

"I'm hungry!" he exclaimed and grabbed a chocolate frog.

I offered Hermione my last sugar quill and she took it. We talked a bit about the meeting. Ron said something funny which caused Luna to laugh hysterically. It was a bit weird but since I've already been talking to her for more than two hours I didn't mind.

I picked up her dropped quibbler and looked through it.

One article caught my eye.

**SIRIUS ─ Black As He's Painted?**

**Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**

I laughed out loud and everyone looked at me.

"Luna, how do I get a subscription to the Quibbler?" I asked in between giggles.

Luna positively beamed "Well, I'll be sure to write to Daddy. I think I could get you a discount since you _are_ my friend…" Luna kept rambling and I stopped her.

"Luna, I don't care how much it is…just get me a subscription." I said and laughed once more.

Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at me weirdly. I threw the Quibbler to Harry and he read it. He smiled a bit and continued to read.

Malfoy and his minions came in. What does _he_ want this time?

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Manners Potter, manners. Unlike you, I've been made prefect."

"But you, unlike me are a git. So why don't you just get out and mind your own business Malfoy." I said.

"Well if it isn't the other Potter." He said smirking.

"Just get out." I said and pointed my wand at him.

"I'm gonna give you detention!" he exclaimed.

"And I care why?" I said.

He glared and left the compartment with his minions following close behind him.

When we got off the train, Hagrid wasn't there gathering the first years. Instead it was Professor Grubly-Plank.

"Where's Hagrid?" I asked Harry and he shrugged. We made our way towards the carriages and something was different.

Usually the carriage pulls itself but this time there are actually _things_ pulling it.

Luna said she could see them too and so could Harry. I've read that thestrals could only be seen by those who have seen death. Well I saw James die, that's death.

I have got to stop thinking about that now. It's time for me to meet the Cullens.

We entered the Great Hall in silence. Before sitting down, I quickly scanned the room. Hmm, no Cullens yet.

My mind was still thinking about the Cullens while Dumbledore rambled on about the Forbidden Forest and blah blah blah. It was for the first years, anyway.

"I would like to introduce you all to my good friends, The Cullens. Yes, yes. I know that they are vampires. But don't worry! They're good ones. Maybe the only good ones for all we know. I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen with them on the watch. But mind you, even though they are here to protect all of you, they shall be attending regular classes everyday and should be treated as normal students. Is that understood?" Suddenly, my head snapped up. Oh No. Here we go, Bella.

"This is my good friend Carlisle Cullen, and this is Esme Cullen, his beloved wife. And these are their children, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen and last but certainly not the least, Edward Cullen." Everyone stared at the 7 beautiful vampires standing on the platform.

Well, everyone but me. I on the other hand, was trying NOT to be seen or even noticed.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! We are welcoming a- well, not exactly NEW student but a returning student. Everyone, please give a welcoming hand to-  
OH SHIT.

"Miss Bella Potter! Please stand up, Isabella." Dumbledore so kindly continued. CRAP.

My legs were trembling as I stood up from my seat. I could see everyone's familiar faces staring at me as they clapped mindlessly. I tried my best to not turn my eyes to the Cullens -especially Edward-.

"Er, thanks, Professor." I said, quite loudly. I put on my usual bright smile, but I'm guessing it wasn't as bright as before. Dumbledore smiled at me in return and motioned with his hand for me to sit down.

'Now that I have said all that I need to say, let us eat!" He said, flashing a big smile at everyone.

Food suddenly appeared in front of us and we all began to eat.

* * *

"Okay we should probably get to the common room now. It's getting pretty late." Harry said after Dumbledore's last reminders.

"Yeah, we better get going. I'm getting kind of sleepy." Hermione replied.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I quickly made our way out the Great Hall.

"Er, Isabella!" I heard Dumbledore call. I turned around to look at him and immediately saw 5 beautiful vampires. Oh no.

I pretended to yawn. "Yes, professor?"

"Could you lot do me a favor and show them to your common room? That's where they will be keeping their belongings."

Oh shit.

"O-of course, professor." I said, trying not to keep eye contact.

"Thank you, Isabella. I've missed you a lot, you know. Care for a hug?" He said, smiling at me.

I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. Yeah, put aside all of the things and people Dumbledore has taken from me, I really did miss him. I missed everyone.

"Okay, now. Time for bed! Goodnight, my students." He said, nodding at us and then to the Cullens before walking away.

It's a good thing Harry noticed how nervous I was because he said;

"Okay, just follow us. We'll lead the way."

All of us turned around and lead the way. But right before we climbed the stairs, I froze.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Hermione said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, rushing to the girl's lavatory.

I stopped in front of the sink and started puking.

After about 3 minutes of gagging and puking, I heard Hermione's voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She said, patting my back.

"I-It's them." I said, after puking out my dinner.

"What? Who's them?"

"The Cullens."

**Hey, guys. We're saying sorry in advanced because we might not be able to update frequently because school's coming up :( So, sorry.**


	12. Of course it's an AN

Hi!

First, I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I'm very thankful that a lot of you appreciate our story.

Problem is though, GleefullyFearless, jaymeecullen, and myself aren't in good terms with each other now. Well at least jaymeecullen and I are friends but we aren't exactly good friends with GleefullyFearless anymore.

How am I using GleefullyFearless' account, you ask? Well since our story is in this account, GleefullyFearless told jaymeecullen and I the password so it would be easier to update.

GleefullyFearless doesn't know I posted this Author's Note. So GleefullyFearless if you ever see this, I hope you can forgive me soon. I know we can never be friends like we used to be…but I'm still sorry.

So if you guys didn't get it yet, we're no longer going to be updating this story. I've re-read it a bunch of times and I must admit this story looks very promising actually. I wish I could continue it but I don't think it would be fair to do it without GleefullyFearless. The story is on her profile and so that means she owns it and that she is the only one who can fully decide what to do with it.

So I'm sorry dear readers because I know you all enjoyed reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it.

I'm not actually sure if GleefullyFearless will be writing new stories, jaymeecullen isn't sure if she will continue writing either but she already has excellent stories posted and as for me, I actually have my own crossover now.

Jaymeecullen has strongly refused to let anyone adopt this story so if you ever interested in continuing…sorry but you can't.

So thank-you everyone! Thank-you for reading, thank-you for leaving lovely reviews, and thank-you for understanding.

-FuzzedbyWrackspurts


End file.
